This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The nutritional status of patients affect the outcome of their surgical or interventional procedures, or their response to trauma. It is very common for one or more complications to occur in surgical patients during or after surgery. The overall risk for surgical complications depends on many individual factors and the type of surgical procedure, however, malnourishment or sub-optimal nourishment is an important factor in the incidence of complications. Malnourished patients experience increased morbidity and mortality when faced with the stresses of surgery, malnutrition, interventional procedures, or trauma. Further, the nutritional status of a person affects their ability to heal after a surgical procedure. After a surgical operation, the body's immune system is weakened and gastrointestinal function is often changed, leaving the body vulnerable to infection and in a state of nutritional insufficiency, thus compromising wound healing and delaying the rate of recovery. Harmful nutritional deficiency is even more likely when the person already is in a state of marginal or sub-optimal nutrition prior to the injury or procedure and when the person is unable to eat normally due to the procedure, for example after oral or gastrointestinal surgery.
Therefore, it is essential for patients to have proper nutritional supplementation in the pre-operative and post-operative period to facilitate wound healing and to expedite recovery while at the same time avoiding foods and supplements with detrimental or deleterious effects. Hence, what is needed is a pre-operative and post-operative nutritional supplement formulation, either in liquid or solid form, that can be easily administered, provides the necessary protein, nutrients, minerals, and vitamins to a patient, and that helps prevent surgical complications and promotes faster recovery and wound healing after an invasive surgical procedure.
In addition, pregnancy is associated with physiologic changes that result in increased plasma volume and red blood cells and decreased concentrations of circulating nutrient-binding proteins and micronutrients. There is an increased requirement for vitamins and minerals during pregnancy relative to the non-pregnant state. The demand for protein during the second and third trimester of pregnancy can increase up to 1.1 g/kg/day or approximately 71 g, which generally amounts to more than a 50% increase in protein that is necessary for fetal growth and maternal milk production. Many women find it difficult to consume the recommended amount of protein during and after pregnancy. Further, physicians and caregivers are often short on time and find it difficult to address the many dietary concerns and restrictions that face the gravid patient. Women looking for additional protein during pregnancy may find protein powders an easy and convenient alternative to other forms of unprocessed protein. Unfortunately there is insufficient data regarding the impact on these drinks on either the mother or the fetus to routinely recommend them during pregnancy. Hence, what is needed is a nutritional supplement formulation, either in liquid or solid form, that can provide the adequate amount of protein needed by women during pregnancy and after pregnancy, that can assist with labor during pregnancy and further promote faster recovery after child birth.